


Little Big Things

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hannastian, Happy Ending, Interracial Relationship, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So. What are we gonna do for breakfast?" Sebastian placed his bent elbows on each knee and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms. "Or are you still trying to get a thigh gap?" <br/>Hannah pouted. "My thighs are really..really big. I don't like them. At all. Don't guilt me Mr.Michaelis." Hannah rolled her eyes and began to to inspect her nail polish.</p><p>Or</p><p>Modern!Human!Au<br/>She saw him.<br/>He saw her.<br/>They hit it off.<br/>Hannastian was made.<br/>Little Big Things Happen. </p><p>-Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Big Things

The bedsheets, black and white, were ruffled. Hands moved in curiosity. Small moans flew. Kisses were placed. Butterflies flew.

Sebastian's large, gentle hand caressed her thick thigh, then came up to her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
Hannah let out a soft giggle and placed another kiss on his thin pink lips. The butterflies riled up in her stomach once more.   
Sebastian replied with pecking her once more before they parted.  
Hannah stared into his devilish brown eyes that had a tint of cinnamon as she ran her freshly purple manicured fingers through his silky ebony hair. Sebastian was mesmerized by her Sapphire eyes. She was so beautiful.   
Her Sapphire eyes.  
Her plump lips.  
Her ethic nose.  
Her long silky hair.  
Her truly topaz (Brown) skin.

He loved it. He loved it all.

Hannah slowly cupped his face and went in for one more kiss. Their lips connected and she allowed Sebastian to dominate the kiss, getting the best of her lips. His hands roamed her lovely body in curiosity and Hannah couldn't get enough of his hair and face. It was so soft, so handsome.

The kiss parted. Sebastian slowly smiled. "You're mouth taste exquisite." His voice was heavy with a british accent, but as smooth as creamcheese on a warm bagel.

Hannah giggled and tossed her head back. "Count on you to say something like that, Sebastian." Hannah caressed his cheek lovingly.  
Sebastian chuckled and licked his bottom lip. "Well, I do have my way with words." Sebastian sat up, the sheet falling off, showing his toned washboard abdomen   
Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled. She sat up also, holding the sheet to shield her breast.

"Of course you do." Hannah chortled and looked around the darkly themed room. Sebastian did have a thing for dark colors. She preferred soft, subtle colors.

"So. What are we gonna do for breakfast?" Sebastian placed his bent elbows on each knee and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palms. "Or are you still trying to get a thigh gap?"   
Hannah pouted. "My thighs are really..really big. I don't like them. At all. Don't guilt me Mr.Michaelis." Hannah rolled her eyes and began to to inspect her nail polish.

"Your thighs are perfectly fine, Hannah. I love them. Im sure other girls would kill for thighs like that." Sebastian chuckled and gave her a small smile.  
Hannah blushed and tried to play it off. "Anyway, I was thinking pancakes?" She suggested.

"We did pancakes yesterday."

"Waffles?"

"Im allergic."

"Sandwiches?"

"Bacon, egg and cheese?"

"Ew, no. Im lactose intolerant."

"Butter?"

"Ooh. Maybe margarine." Hannah seemed intrigued.

Sebastian rolled out of the bed and stood up, and stretched. He was wearing black wool sleeping pants.  
"I'll get started on that. And how about you..do what Hannah does?" Sebastian slipped on a black T-shirt.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'll be washing my wine." Hannah opened an closed her legs.  
"Ooh. Wine? Thats new this morning." Sebastian chuckled and slipped his feet into his black cat slippers.  
"How about my," Hannah made a cat gesture with her hand, "Meow meow?" She teased with a cute pout lip.  
" _That's better._ " Sebastian said as he left.  
Hannah threw a pillow at him and laughed. 

 


End file.
